


Regret

by Kass



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana needs wardrobe advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

"Is Casey going to like this sweater on me?"

It was pink and snug. It looked spectacular.

"It looks spectacular," Natalie said, closing the office door.

"But will Casey like it?"

"I like it," Natalie said, firmly. "And if Casey doesn't..."

"He's an idiot," Dana supplied.

"Right. Like Jeremy."

"The thing with the skirt." Dana winced. "I remember."

"I still say he was wrong about that."

"He was wrong," Dana agreed. "We were right."

Natalie nodded. Remembered how Dana's breast had felt, that one time, in her hand.

"You look beautiful." She hugged her clipboard. She didn't cry.


End file.
